Segalanya Telah Berubah
by Patto-san
Summary: Sasuke tidak menginginkan perubahan terjadi atas hubungannya dengan Naruto. Namun, ia tak kuasa melawan perubahan itu. Fic khusus buat Tashoku no Hanabira. OOC, Sho-ai bgt!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Valentine hanya untuk mereka yang kurang kerjaan.<p>

Itulah pendapat Sasuke mengenai hari Valentine. Lebih tepatnya lagi, pendapatnya mengenai perayaan hari Valentine.

Maka, tak perlu heran jika pendapat seperti itulah yang membuatnya enggan merayakan hari Valentine. Meskipun pacarnya terdahulu merengek minta dihadiahi cokelat atau diajak makan malam romantis, jangan harap Sasuke akan mengabulkannya.

"Membuang waktu saja," alasan Sasuke dengan kejamnya.

Namun, tampaknya hal itu adalah kisah yang sudah usang. Bahwa Sasuke tak berminat dengan segala hal yang berbau Valentine, itu hanyalah masa lalu. Sebab, Sasuke kini sudah mengubah pendapatnya!

Bagaimana bisa?

Rangkaian bunga mawar yang kini menutupi sebagian dada Sasuke yang menjadi buktinya. Pada malam Valentine ini, seorang pemuda seperti Sasuke tampak membawa buket bunga. Sudah pasti bunga itu untuk pacarnya, bukan?

Sebenarnya Sasuke agak kerepotan membawa rangkaian bunga tersebut. Lagipula buket mawar ini sebenarnya bukanlah rangkaian mawar yang ia inginkan. Sasuke sebenarnya menginginkan mawar merah atau setidak-tidaknya mawar berwarna merah muda. Putih juga boleh. Namun karena ia tidak mendapatkan bunga yang dimaksud, terpaksa ia mengambil juga bunga mawar yang tersisa. Meskipun warna bunga itu sedikit 'mengerikan', sih….

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan wajah agak memerah karena risih dan menahan malu. Khawatir jika ada orang yang mengenalinya dan menertawakan dirinya yang tampak aneh dengan rangkaian bunga mawar di tangannya. Namun, pada akhirnya—untunglah—ia berusaha untuk membuang jauh-jauh rasa tidak nyaman itu. Semata demi menyenangkan kekasih hatinya pada malam istimewa ini.

Tiba di depan sebuah apartemen, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menengadah, memandang salah satu jendela kamar di lantai dua. Lampu kamarnya masih menyala. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tampak senang karena seseorang yang hendak ia temui—dan hadiahi buket mawar tersebut—masih berada di kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu kamar sang calon penerima hadiah. Dengan ragu—dan sedikit tegang—ia mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

Seseorang membuka pintu tersebut dari dalam. Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi cerah saat sang penghuni apartemen—yang memang adalah orang yang ingin Sasuke temui—muncul di hadapannya.

"Teme…? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto—sang penghuni apartemen—tanpa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Aku ingin memberikan bunga ini untukmu," jawab Sasuke lugas.

Naruto tertegun memandang buket yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa…?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sepasang mata Sasuke menyala saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia lalu mendesak Naruto hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Akibatnya, rangkaian bunga mawar yang dibawanya rusak karena menabrak dada Naruto. Kelopak-kelopak mawar berguguran di atas lantai kamar Naruto.

"Teme… tolong tinggalkan aku. Kau tidak boleh ke sini lagi. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

Sasuke melempar buket yang sudah tak berbentuk itu lagi ke lantai, lalu menerjang Naruto. Mendesaknya hingga ke dinding kamar.

"Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi! Kita tidak butuh persetujuan siapa-siapa dalam menutuskan apa yang terbaik bagi kita berdua. Termasuk keluarga kita!" sergah Sasuke sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Naruto.

Naruto membuang muka, tak berani menatap Sasuke. Sungguh, situasi ini bukanlah situasi yang diharapkan oleh dirinya. Sasuke ternyata belum merelakannya. Ia belum—atau brangkali memang tidak mau—menyadari bahwa segalanya telah berubah.

"Do- ah, maksudku… Naruto, aku menginginkanmu. Aku tahu, kau juga begitu," lanjut Sasuke sambil memindahkan tangannya ke pipi Naruto, "kau tidak memerlukan siapa pun, kecuali aku."

Naruto memejamkan mata, menahan perasaannya sendiri. Lalu, tanpa peringatan, ia mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Sasuke terhuyung lalu jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Naruto agak terkejut saat menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Namun ia tak menghampiri Sasuke atau bahkan membantunya berdiri. Sebaliknya, Naruto segera mengenakan jaketnya, kemudian melangkah ke luar kamarnya.

"Kita berdua punya janji penting malam ini, bukan? Jadi, mengapa masih berdiam diri di sana? Aku tunggu di luar, lalu kita berangkat bersama untuk menemui mereka," kata Naruto dingin.

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan wajah sangat terkejut atas perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya. Sasuke memerlukan waktu hampir lima menit untuk menenangkan diri dan menyadari bahwa _segalanya memang telah berubah._

Sasuke bangkit perlahan, lalu memungut setangkai bunga mawar yang masih utuh di antara kelopak-kelopak mawar yang berserakan. Setidaknya, setangkai mawar itu masih bisa ia selamatkan untuk diberikan pada seseorang yang _lebih tepat._ Lebih tepat menurut keluarga Sasuke, tentu saja….

Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan kamar Naruto dengan setangkai mawar yang masih tersisa tersebut. Namun, lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan oleh sikap Naruto yang tengah menunggu di dekat pintu kamar.

Naruto—sosok yang sangat Sasuke inginkan tersebut—tengah bersandar pada dinding sambil menutupi wajahnya. Walau wajahnya tak terlihat, namun suaranya masih bisa terdengar. Suara tangisan yang ditahan.

Sasuke berusaha menahan agar tangannya tak lagi menyentuh Naruto. Ia beranjak meninggalkan Naruto sambil membawa setangkai bunga mawar yang tersisa dari buket yang telah hancur.

"Dobe… kita berangkat," ajak Sasuke lirih, tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

Naruto menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya, kemudian bergerak mengikuti Sasuke.

Segalanya telah berubah. Itulah yang Sasuke coba yakini pada malam Valentine ini. Ia menyesal, mengapa dahulu tak mengindahkan permintaan Naruto untuk diberi cokelat atau memenuhi undangan si pirang itu untuk makan malam berdua yang semoga saja bisa menjadi sangat romantis. Kini, pada saat ia hendak memberikan mawar sebagai tanda cinta, Naruto justru menolaknya. Justru pada saat Sasuke bersedia menyatakan perasaannya melalui hadiah!

Kedua remaja itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha di bawah taburan salju bulan Februari yang berayun lembut. Naruto melirik setangkai mawar yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Mawar itu untuk 'dia'?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya…. Lagipula, memberikan bunga mawar pada sesama pria bukanlah kebiasaan yang 'normal', kan?" jawab Sasuke getir.

"Ya. Saat ini kita sedang berusaha untuk menjadi 'normal', kan? Seperti keinginan keluarga kita masing-masing," balas Naruto tak kalah getir.

Sasuke tak membalas kata-kata Naruto. Sebab, pandangannya kini tertuju pada sosok seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di ujung jalan. Gadis itu sedikit menggigil. Pertanda bahwa ia sudah berdiri di sana cukup lama.

"Kau sudah membuatnya menunggu, Dobe," sindir Sasuke.

"Aku duluan, ya," pamit Naruto tanpa mengindahkan sindiran Sasuke, lalu bergegas menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan! Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu," kata Naruto pada gadis itu dengan nada ceria.

"Ti-tidak a-apa-apa, kok," balas sang gadis terbata-bata, "aku juga baru sampai di sini."

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ia menghentikan sebuah taksi, lalu mempersilakan Hinata memasukinya. Sebelum ia sendiri ikut masuk ke dalamnya, Naruto masih sempat memandang Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Jangan membuatnya menunggu, Sasuke," kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke masih berdiri di ujung jalan sampai taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Naruto dan Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya. Masih berdiri di sana hingga ia yakin, taksi itu tidak akan berputar balik dan Naruto muncul dari dalam taksi itu untuk memeluk tubuhnya….***

* * *

><p>Sakura tercengang melihat mawar yang kini berada di tangannya. Bunga mawar itu berwarna merah pekat, sepintas tampak berwarna hitam. Bukan jenis bunga mawar yang biasa diberikan oleh seorang pemuda pada pacarnya.<p>

"Yang tersisa hanya mawar itu, Sakura. Aku kurang cepat," Sasuke mencoba memberi alasan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kok. Terima kasih ya," balas Sakura. Tanpa canggung ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, hendak mencium Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak dan nyaris menolak. Tapi tidak jadi karena teringat pada satu fakta. Segalanya telah berubah. Dan ia harus siap menerima perubahan itu. Ia akhirnya membiarkan Sakura mencium kedua pipinya.

Setelah memasukkan bunga mawar pemberian Sasuke ke dalam sebuah vas—yang sebenarnya kebesaran untuk diisi dengan setangkai bunga—berisi air, Sakura mengenakan mantelnya. Semoga masih ada waktu untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan pukul delapan malam di bioskop.

"Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu, ya," kata Sasuke datar saat melihat Sakura terburu-buru melingkarkan syal di lehernya.

"Makanya, kita harus buru-buru," balas Sakura, "tapi aku senang kau mau datang."

Sakura mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu mengajak Sasuke meninggalkan apartemen. Dengan ceria ia merangkul lengan Sasuke. Sangat berbahagia karena pada akhirnya dapat merayakan Valentine bersama Sasuke. Sakura tampak bersyukur karena kini, segalanya telah berubah menuju ke arah perubahan yang sangat baik baginya.

Sasuke sendiri tak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Tidak akan secepat itu.

Di dalam kamar Sakura, bunga mawar pemberian Sasuke menggugurkan satu kelopaknya. Berayun dan mendarat dengan lembut di permukaan air.***

END

* * *

><p>AN:

Ampunilah author yang udah uzur dan ga ada ide segar ini lagi. Alur fic ini mirip dengan fic yang pernah sy buat dengan pair berbeda. Yang beda—selain pair-nya, tentu aja—adalah ending-nya. Habis, ga ada ide seger sih*nabrakin diri ke tembok*

Lalu, ampuni sy lagi karena nekad membuat fic kaya gini di momen Valentine ini. Beneran, sy cinta banget NaruSasu dan ga bermaksud misahin mereka. Tapi karena pengen bikin fic yang mirip film Indonesia tahun 70an, sy nekad ngepost fic ini. Ampunilah sy. Please*makan beling*

Oh ya, happy Valentine ya! :D


End file.
